Lion King: human Scar one shot story
by Tsume sakamea
Summary: wanted to try to do a love story for human scar so here you go hope you enjoy it


you live a happy life in Pride Rock city , just you and your mom , you and your mom always went to hear of the kings Proclamation, you hated to go before but that was until you saw a young man with tan skin, neon-green eyes ,a small, thin, red scar runs over his left eye and lovely black hair. you had a crush on scar but he didn't know it , so of course you being just a normal person he wouldn't notice you or maybe he already had a wife , you sigh deeply as your eyes was glued to the man standing next to the king Mufasa as he was talking about god knows what until scar's eyes met your's for the first time , you felt your heart skip a beat making you turned 50 shades of red but was he really looking at you or maybe ...NOPE he is looking at you ! , you looked away and got closer to your mom hoping he didn't see your red face but you could still feel his eyes upon you. after the speech you told your mom that you wanted to get some water from the river , which wasn't true you felt that you were being followed so you acted like you didn't notice it until you got to the river and heard footsteps behind you stop .

"so you were following me " you said as you turn to see the kings brother scar ,there before you with a smirk on his face, you had to admit he was HOT but you couldn't say that out loud, he then started to make his way to you only for you to back away but stop as you saw how close you were to the river

"my dear, i do not mean you no harm , i only wish to talk to the beautiful maiden before me " he said as he took your hand and kissed it , with the other one behind his back , your face was red now which made him chuckle

" if you wanted to talk you didn't have to stock me" you said pulling your hand back and crossing your arms

"my apologies, let me introduce myself my name is .."

"i know who you are" you said as he looked to you

"well then i wouldn't call my stocking a bad thing seeing you have eyes for A certain someone" he said as you almost cracked from his words" may i ask for your name then ?" he asked

"you may" you said and walked past him with a smile on your face

"aren't you going to tell me? " he asked, only for you to giggle and turn to him

" you may get my name that is if you are able to get me interested, until then let the games begin " you said as you were now out of his sight, only to hear him say

"let the games begin my Lotus flower" as the days past scar showed you everything and every bit of himself to you such as with gifts and dates and so far you were falling madly in love with him, he started calling you his Lotus flower seeing he didn't know your name and you love the nickname he called you it was sweet. then one night on your date he held you closer to him as you two sat in a Grassy field lighted Up by the full moon , you didn't wish to end this lovely night but you knew he wouldn't give up until he knew your name

" so, are you gonna tell me your name my Lotus flower?" he asked breaking the silence

" hm , maybe but maybe ..." you was cut off as you were now pin down by him as his neon-green eyes glowed ever so beautifully , he drew himself closer to you almost lips touching as he then whispers in your ear

" if i can't have your name nicely then i know one way to get it from you " he said smirking as he went to your neck making you let out a loud moan , feeling his tongue and teeth on your spot set shivers down your spin , you craved for this but at the same time you didn't want him to win this game of yours , you felt as his hand made its way up your skirt to your leg and kept going up as he kissed your neck and now kissed your cheek and came to a stop to your lips

"So do you surrender" scar asked you sigh and told him your name only for him to chuckle "and now your mine " he said as he smashed his lips to yours, you were surprise at first but then you kissed him back wrapping your arms around his neck deeping the kiss and that was the night you never wanted to forget. Months later scar asked you to be his and you said HELL TO THE YES , your mom was happy for you with your new life, the next day you were in scars den on the sofa along with him laying on your lap as you played with his hair

"You know my Lotus, you've made me the happiest man alive" he said looking up at you

"Have I ?" You asked teasing him as he smiled

"yes you have " he said putting a hand on your cheek making you sigh lovingly "will be Together forever my Lotus" then there was a knock on the door making scar sit up and the door opened as mufasa walked in

"Hello scar and (y/N)"

"Hello my king " you said with a little bow only to hear scar groin

"(Y/N), i need to talk to scar alone do you mind"

"Not at all " you said getting up and kissed scar on the cheek before leaving . A minute for what seems like hours you became concerned as you heard yelling from the room, then mufasa came storming out mad You was hiding behind a plant not wanted to be seen as you went to the room and saw it was a mess , you looked around the room for scar as you found him on the balcony

"scar?" You said as you came closer only to jump back when you saw the pure rage in his eyes that burned like hell fire but then it was gone as he realized it was you

"My Lotus, its you " he said as he try to make his way to you but you backed away he saw this and frowned

"Lotus, its ok its me" he said opening his arms out for you to coming in, you hesitantly went to him close enough for him wrap his arms around you burring his face in your black hair , you felt the warmth of his breath on your neck as he rubbed your back calming you down

"I'm sorry Louis flower I didn't mean to scare you " he said softy as you pulled away from the hug to look in his eyes , searching if this was the man you love and that sexy like smile he gave you prove that it was him

"It is you " you said as you hugged him again " I'm so happy your ok" you said as he held you closer and kissed your head

"Don't worry my love, I would never leave you " he said as he kept you in his strong arms. A year went by and scar had change for the worst , mufasa and his wife surabi had a son name simba you was happy for them and there son but you saw scar wasn't to happy , you saw it many times in his eyes and it always scared you to even go near him ,at times you would avoid him but he would picked this up and try to make it up to you . But you knew this couldn't last long, you two have drifted apart seeing he wasn't always with you or normally he would be to angry to even be himself, you would just stay away and go home with your mom because you couldn't stand him leaving you all day and not tell you were he was it bring you tears to think maybe he was cheating on you.

You where with your mom one day just doing some shopping , she saw how sad and depressed you were and tried to cheer you up but it just wasn't helping

"(Y/N) , I know your unhappy but if you feel this way why don't you talk to him about it " She asked but you said nothing and continue to look around until a voice was heard

"Well , fancy meeting you here " scar said with a grin on his face you turn with a humph and walked away ignoring him

"Aw come on my Lotus, I know your mad at me and I'm sorry " he pleaded as he still followed you threw the store , it was becoming hard to ignore him at this point seeing he was trying everything to get your attention

"Ok mom I'm done shopping" You said as your mom looked to scar then to you and smiled

"Honey I think you got a bird following you"

"Its nothing to pay attention to mother , let's go " you said still ignore him as your mom stopped you

"I think you should stop these games and let the bird explain"

"But mom !"

"No buts, your a big girl now face your problems and stop running from it" She said as you sigh and she wished you luck and left the store, you looked to see scar still standing there with that sexy grin making you roll your eyes as you both left the store and went some were to talk

"Ok 30 second go " You said facing him with your arms cross , he was nervous as he sigh and took your hand

"I know I messed up and I was a jerk to you . But you must believe me my love I really do love you"

"Really , I find that hard enough to believe"

"But it true ! " He sigh deeply as he held your hand close to his lips kissing it softy "I'm sorry , I didn't mean to let my beautiful lotus flower to weather , all I ever ask of you is to give me another chance my love " he said as he looked at you with those beautiful green eyes ( SON OF GUN HOW CAN YOU NOT FAINT FROM THOSE EYES !) You sigh and gave in

" alright you win " you said and was picked up bride style as he spun you around while Cheering with excitement.

" I knew marrying my Lotus was a good idea" he said as he kissed you and carried you off to his house, So far so good scar keep his end of the deal and was back to his sweet side or so you thought , you also saw him talking to 3 people in black suites that he said was his brothers business people. you didn't think to much of it but had a bad feeling about it. you was out one day playing with simba in the Courtyard with his friend Nala , the two was such well behaved kids it almost made you want kids of your own , but you felt maybe scar wouldn't want kids he had enough stuff on his plate as it is

"hey aunt (y/n) wanna go on an adventure?" simba asked you

"hm ? what kind of adventure?" you asked simba as he came over to you

"eh, you know just around ...out of the pride land city"

"simba , you know we can't do that"

"yeah but it would be so much fun then us staying here or going to the Watering Hole park" he said crossing his arms as Nala agreed

"now simba as much as i put up with your crazy adventures and cover for you when you get in trouble i can't break this rule your dad set for you" you told him as he deep sigh then zazu came in and greeted you and told you he will take over watching them , you thank him and made your way to scar room but stop as you saw The door slightly open to hear the two brothers talking

"Sarabi and I didn't see you at the presentation of Simba" mufasa said

"i was there,(y/n) went for me and told me all about it "

"that doesn't count scar, as my brother, you should have been first in line"

"Well, I was first in line... until the little hairball was born"

"That "hairball" is my son... and your future king"

"Ohh, I shall practice my curtsy" Scar said and turns away and starts to head to the door

"Don't you turn your back on me, Scar!" mufasa said Warning him as he turned to him and said

"Oh, no, Mufasa. Perhaps you shouldn't turn your back on me"mufasa growls and literally jumps in front of Scar baring his teeth

" Is that a challenge?!"

"Temper, temper. I wouldn't dream of challenging you" he said

"i find that hard to believe"

"well , as far as brains go, I got the lion's share. But, when it comes to brute-strength ... I'm afraid I'm at the shallow end of the gene pool " Scar said exits out the door seeing you as a grin appeared on his lips

"hello my little lotus flower , have you Ben waiting long?" he said walking to you and kiss your hand

"n-not really" you said shyly as you looked down

"come on my dear lets go for a walk " he said taking you by the hand and pulled you along as you turn to see an unhappy mufasa

scar pov)

Scar leaves his bed room with nothing but his pants on as he step out on the balcony remembering the fun he had with his love last night as he looked out to the horizon until Young Simba enters the room

"Hey Uncle Scar! Guess what! "

"I despise guessing games. " scars said rolling his eyes

"I'm going to be King of Pride Rock." he said proudly

"Oh, goody " scar said Sarcastically

"My dad just showed me the whole kingdom. And I'm going to rule it all."

"Yes. Well... forgive me for not leaping for joy. Bad back,you know " Scar said and turn on his side in the chair

"Hey, Uncle Scar? When I'm King, what will that make you?"

"A monkey's uncle " he said making simba laugh

" You're so weird. "

"You have no idea So, your father showed you the whole kingdom, did he? " he said sitting up right as simba stood near him

"Everything. "

"He didn't show you what's beyond that rise at the northern border...? "

"Well, no... he said I can't go there. "

"And he's absolutely right. It's far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there. "

"Well, I'm brave! What's out th..." he started but scar cut him off

"No, I'm sorry, Simba, I just can't tell you. "

"aw,Why not? "

"I'm only looking out for the well-being of my favorite nephew." he said as he rubs and pats Young Simba's head

"Yeah, right, I'm your only nephew."

"All the more reason for me to be protective... An elephant graveyard is no place for a young prince...

Oops" he said covering his mouth acting surprise

"An elephant what? Whoa!"

"Oh dear, I've said too much... Well, I suppose you'd have found out sooner or later, you being so clever and all...Oh, just do me one favor... promise me you'll never visit that dreadful place"

"No problem"

"There's a good lad. You run along now and have fun. And remember... it's our little secret " Young Simba nodded and left the the room. Scar grins to hims as he heard the sound of the shower turn on and gets up and heads back in the bedroom with an evil smile. the following day, Scar had to keep his love busy and kept her out from knowing as he told her to just spend sometime with her mom, of course she found this wired but he gave her a made up lie saying he would be busy for a couple of days and didn't want her to be alone here in the house all day so he wanted her and her mom to take a little vacation

"scar, i don't know why but i feel like maybe your trying to get rid of me ,Is me being your wife not enough ?" you said sadly looking down to the ground

" my dear what are you talking about, your all i ever wanted"

" its just ...ever since mufasa had his son you've changed...is it because maybe you..." you started as you felt tears falling only for him to come to you quickly and cup your face in his hands

"No no my Lotus flower your beauty shall not shed the tears of a weeping willow"

"But..."

"please my love , everything is fine i just want you happy and not be trapped with in these walls so why not go hang with your mother until this blows over "

"are you sure ?"

"of course and when this little job is over with it will just be me and you all nigh" he said with a whisper making her blush, with (y/N) now gone scar lures Simba to the gorge and instructs him to wait on a rock for a "marvelous surprise" which Mufasa has planned. Simba is extremely curious, opting to go with Scar, but the lion abruptly refuses his request. He brings up the incident with the hyenas, making Simba a little more compliant about staying on the rock, and suggests that while he's there, he work on his roar. Scar begins to move off when Simba addresses him again, asking if he will like the surprise. The evil lion smirks, telling Simba that the surprise is "to die for."

From atop the gorge's walls, he gives the signal to the hyenas, and they start up a thunderous stampede, comprised of hundreds of startled wildebeests. Scar finds Mufasa and in a staged panic, tells him about Simba being trapped in the wildebeest stampede. Both lions run to the gorge, spotting Simba clinging desperately to a weak branch. Mufasa jumps into the sea of hooves, and Scar drops his act of panic, swatting Zazu into the wall of the gorge, rendering him unconscious. The dark lion slithers across the ridges of the gorge, never taking his eyes off Mufasa's position. After rescuing Simba, the king leaps onto the gorge's walls, clinging to the side of the cliff, but Scar meets him at the top. After taking time to take in Mufasa's helpless form, he slams his grabs into his brother's hand and reveals his treachery by sinisterly whispering, "Long live the king," before he throws Mufasa to his death.

When Scar returns to the pride, he delivers the news of Mufasa and Simba's deaths, feigning grief. After this, he introduces the hyenas to the pride and ascends Pride Rock to truly assume the crown. Following the start of his reign, he allows the hyenas to over-hunt the Pride Lands and deplete the land of its plentiful resources. Slowly, the Pride Lands fall into decay, with Scar remaining in his room with not a care in the world about the famine. Meanwhile, the people continue to grieve for their lost king and prince.

"Zazu...?" scar called

"Yes, Sire?"

"Nobody loved me, not even as a child. What did my brother have that I don't have?

"Well, he had adoring subjects..."

" Nah"

"A loving family..."

" Nah."

"devoted Queen..."

" That's it! I need a Queen!"

" what?!"

" A Queen, man! A Queen! Without a Queen, what am I? A dead end, no line, no descendants, no future. With a Queen, I'll have kids... Immortality will be mine! and i know the right girl to be my queen " he said with a evil chuckle

your pov)

When you return back to Pride Rock City you saw that everything has changed you ask a couple of people what was going on and they told you that mufasa and his son are dead and that scar is the king . this made your blood run cold just from hearing this, you ran to the palace hoping to find scar but you was stop by the hyena guards not allowing you get threw.

"let me threw i kneed to see scar ! "

"his royal Highness does not wish to be disturbed" one said as he push you back making you growl

"its ok , let her threw" said a voice as they moved aside and there you saw scar in a black suit

"she is my queen after all " he said wrapping an arm around you and leading you in the palace

"im happy that your back my love , i couldn't wait for you to see this " he said as he went to one of the closets that was a literate up with jewelry

"scar...is it true ..mufasa is dead?"

"hm? y-yes my dear it was a Dreadful accident most horrible thing I've ever heard in my entire life, why , im still crying " he said with a fake sniff

"ah, here it is " he said as he turn to you and in his hand was a sliver tiara with green gems on it , he got down on one knee with the crown held out to you

"my love , my beautiful Lotus flower , may are love blossom into a billion more with you as my queen" he wanted you to be his queen , but you couldn't let this happen it just didn't feel right , when you looked in his eyes you saw no love just a crazy power hungry man

"im sorry...but i can't" you said looking away

"why not my love ?" he asked standing up

"because its not right "

"There's nothing to be afraid of ,of course there's going to be a new responsibility in your life and yes I'm afraid too but with us being together..." He said taking your hand but you pulled away

"no scar, you don't understand that's not it"

"Then tell me what's wrong my Lotus Flower and I will make it better" he said as you thought for a minute , you didn't want to tell him what you really think, it would just make him snap so you had to lie

"I just feel like with this responsibility maybe you will become too busy for me "

"My beautiful lotus flower there is no way I can be too busy for you, I may be king but I will make every bitter moment just to be with you. So as I was saying before would you please be my rightful Queen and stand by my side ?" He asked again holding up the tiara

"You know that I will always be by your side scar...my king " you said with a smile as his eyes lit up with happiness he kissed you and put the crown on your head

"you are my rightful queen!" he said kissing you again

scar pov)

after everyone saw you as scar queen it was clear that they thought you was on his side but it wasn't true and there was nothing you could do to tell them because the stupid hyena guards were everywhere, it was bad the once beautiful Savannah that you would stare at through the balcony was now a desert Wasteland, you had enough of this and you tried to talk some sense into him but he wouldn't listen to you then to make matters worse you were trying to be sneaky and telling your mom about what was going on but you got caught by one of the hyena guards who took you and your mom to scar he was disappointed and had your mom locked up and you were punished by his hands.

"and here i thought you would be my rightful Queen but I guess I was stupid enough to believe that someone such as you would love me" he said as it was no longer a red burning with hatred and Fire To Kill , he took the whip and lashed at you a hundred times the more you screamed in pain the more he found it amusing and kept on attacking until you fell unconscious. Shortly after this, Scar calls Sarabi to him, asking her why the hunting party refuses to do its job, not accepting Sarabi's excuse that the people have moved on. Scar merely passes their unsuccessful hunts off as the people have not looking hard enough. When Sarabi suggests they leave Pride Rock city, Scar makes it clear that he isn't moving the pride anywhere. The former queen angrily looked to see you unconscious and cuffed to the thrones chair feeling bad that you had to go throw this and points out that his decision will end in the deaths of them all. Scar turns his back on her, telling her that he is the king, so he can do whatever he wants. When she said that he isn't half the king Mufasa was, he strikes her, not to see a very pit off grown simba , scar at first mistakes him for Mufasa, but when it's made clear that it is Simba. scar forces Simba to admit his responsibility for Mufasa's death and proceeds to back Simba over the edge of Pride Rock's peak. As Simba slips off the peak, using his hands to desperately cling for his life, Scar suddenly remembers Mufasa in a similar situation years ago. Slamming his claws into Simba's paws, Scar leans in and whispers to Simba that he is responsible for Mufasa's death. car tries to weasel his way out of the situation, but his nephew's choking forces him to admit what really happened all those years ago. The hyenas then attack Simba,during which Scar slinks away. Simba spots him, however, and gives chase. Scar begs Simba for mercy and even places the blame on the hyenas, unaware that they are listening nearby, but Simba refuses to believe him. He then asks Simba about his intentions, relieved when his nephew decides not to kill him making it clear that Simba wasn't going to resort to killing a member of his own family like Scar had done. He is soon horrified when Simba gives him his own advice: to run away and never return.

Thinking that he had won scar returned to his queen he locked up, he thought that she was asleep so he thought and try to wake her up but only to find out that she is dead

"my lotus NO! PLEASE WAKE UP!" HE pleated as he cried holding his lover close to him" this is all his fault isn't it my love, don't you worry your king is going to make him pay" he said with hatred in his voice as his eyes burned red ,scar was so blinded by hatred he took his anger out on simba , as Scar leaps to deliver the final blow, Simba uses his legs to flip Scar over the edge and send him tumbling down the cliff, killing him instantly and the hyenas men were gone, the city of Pride Lands recover their lush, rich state. a proper funeral was made for you as Simba had your burial site blooming with lotus flowers.

"i will miss you my friend " Simba said standing over your grave as he turns to see Nala,his mother and yours and walks over to them. your mom thanks him and him for his kindness and leaves knowing you will rest in peace, Rafiki motions for Simba to ascend Pride Rock as King. up in heaven layed you with scar with he head layed on your lap with you playing with his hair a deep sigh escape from his lips as he remains in his comfortable position. 

the end


End file.
